Rous Sarcoma Virus (RSV) transformed CEF contain decreased quantities of mRNA for procollagen and cell surface protein (CSP). Procollagen gene sequences from embryonic chicken bone have been introduced into plasmid PBR322 and replicated in E. coli. CSP mRNA has been partially purified.